


Verus Amour Inveniet

by Lorbie05



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Soulmates, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:00:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22694440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorbie05/pseuds/Lorbie05
Summary: What happens when Hermione Granger must repeat her day over again and again?
Relationships: Hermione Granger/James Potter
Comments: 13
Kudos: 141
Collections: Hermione's Nook RarePair Soulmate Fest





	Verus Amour Inveniet

**Author's Note:**

> Here is my submission for the Hermione's Nook Rare Pair Soulmate Fest. My prompt was "If you haven't met your soulmate but have been in the same vicinity of each other (like passing each other on the street or in the same building), that day will keep repeating until you find each other."
> 
> This story took on a life of it's own, and became something much bigger than I original planned. Because I'm the definition of a procrastinator, it is unbeta'd. I do not own Harry Potter or the characters, I'm just playing in JK's world. All mistakes are my own. :)

Hermione Granger was a lot of things. She was smart. She was successful. And damnit, at twenty two years old, she was beautiful. Without the buckteeth of her youth, and finally learning how to tame her hair, Hermione Granger had grown into her body. It was just too bad that Ronald Weasley didn’t realize these things as well. And because of that ginger arsehole and his cheating ways, Hermione was currently scanning through several books in the Department of Mysteries secret library trying to find a way to fix her broken heart.

***

Hermione was one of the youngest Unspeakables hired into the Department of Mysteries, and she enjoyed her career more than she thought possible. Even though she had intimate experience in time turners and time travel, Hermione had quickly decided that she wanted to concentrate her focus on the death room and the secrets surrounding the arch. She had never admitted it to anyone, but she knew Harry wasn’t the only person affected by the arch back in her fifth year. She had heard the voices too, she had heard them calling to her, and at that moment, she knew her path had been set. So for the last five years, Hermione had spent her days in the Department of Mysteries working to unravel the arch’s secrets. And she was close, she knew she was.

In recent days, she had begun to hear one voice more than the others. This voice not only knew her name, but it almost seemed like it knew her very soul. Hermione wasn’t even sure if she could put words to the things it whispered in her ears, other than in those moments, she knew they made sense. She knew it would help her figure out the arch. The problem was that as soon as she left the Death Chamber, any clear thought regarding the whispers would disappear. It made for a difficult time keeping her thoughts and ideas straight.

Her day had started out like any other day. Her wand buzzed at 6:30 am, like it did every workday morning. She stumbled out of bed and made her way to her bathroom. A shower, the specialty drying charm made for curly hair, a look through her wardrobe, and she was ready for her normal breakfast of strong black tea and toast. She left her flat at 8:45 am in order to walk to the apparition point a few blocks down and made her way to the Ministry of Magic.

“Good morning, Cheryl,” Hermione smiled to her assistant as she grabbed her daily paperwork from her hands.

“Good morning, Hermione,” she responded back. “Are you going into the chamber again today?”

“I don’t think so. I’ve got a lot of paperwork to catch up on, and I’ve got a lunch date with Ronald today. Apparently he has something important to discuss with me, and you know how I get when I’m in the chamber,” she laughed.

“Important, eh?” Cheryl asked with a smile. “Do you think it will come with a ring?”

“One can only hope,” Hermione smiled. “But before I can even think of this afternoon, Merlin knows I have a pile of files to get through first. Can you make sure I’m not disturbed for the rest of the morning?”

“Of course, boss. I’ll put the charms up as soon as you’re in your office.”

“Thanks, Cheryl. You really are a blessing,” she said while walking into her office.

Hermione had been working for barely an hour when Harry had come bursting through her door. “What the hell, Harry?” she exclaimed.

“Hermione, I need to tell you something, and it couldn’t wait.”

“Ok, go on then.” As Harry slowly sat down onto one of the chairs in her office, Hermione sat back down in her chair and waited for him to continue. After about a minute of waiting, Hermione broke the silence. “Harry, you’re scaring me, what’s wrong?”

“Right, yes. Um, Hermione, I don’t want to hurt you, but you need to know. I caught Ron with Lavender this morning. Together. They were in the library, and I don’t know how long this has been happening, but you needed to know, and I couldn’t let you meet him today knowing what he was going to ask you, and I love you, and I don’t want to see you hurt, and..”

“Harry!” Hermione yelled, cutting him off. “You’re rambling.” Hermione sat stiffly in her chair, looking at her brother with glossy eyes.

“Hermione, I’m so sorry.” Harry reached for her hand, but before he could touch her, Hermione whipped her hands into her lap.

“It’s quite alright Harry. Unexpected, but alright. I can handle this.” A cold calm had come over her, as Hermione refused to let the tears drop. “Thank you for telling me, but I really must get back to work.”

“If you’re sure?” Harry asked, not really wanting to leave his best friend alone.

“I’m fine, Harry. Honestly. I just want to get back to work.”

“Ok, I love you, and if you need me, just send me a Patronus message.”

“Yes, of course. Goodbye, Harry.” As soon as her door was shut and she was left alone, Hermione let her tears fall. She couldn’t let Harry see her fall apart. She wouldn’t let anyone see her fall apart. Not again.

***

“I’ve changed my mind Cheryl,” Hermione said while walking out of her office. “I _am_ going into the Death Chamber today. Come get me in an hour.” She would move on with her life, and she would not let that arsehole affect her day anymore. She was Hermione Granger, and she would move forward.

***

Being in the Death Chamber was unlike anything Hermione had ever felt before. And she knew she couldn’t explain the experience even if she wanted. It was almost like she went into a trance as soon as she made it to the bottom of the stairs. Her sole focus became the arch in the center of the room, and nothing else mattered. Even in her heightened emotional state, this day wasn’t any different. The arch called to her, or more importantly, something in the arch called to her.

Hermione sat, eyes focused on the arch, and just listened. She could feel the voice talking to her. She could tell it was important, but she just could not understand completely what it was saying. It was almost like they were speaking two languages that were just similar enough to get the words mixed up and she couldn’t translate.

Hermione could never figure out time when she was working with the arch. In no time at all, she was being moved from the Death Chamber by Cheryl. As soon as she stepped outside the room, she had a moment of absolute clarity. “I’ve got to go to the library,” she exclaimed while wrenching her arm out of Cheryl’s grasp. And before Cheryl could respond, Hermione was rushing off down the hallway toward the Department of Mystery’s unknown library.

She didn’t know what she was looking for, or maybe she did. Hermione thought she knew that the arch had told her how to get over her problem. But maybe she didn’t know what her problem was. Yes she did, Ronald Weasley was her problem. His cheating ways were her problem. But was getting rid of him really a problem? Not having to deal with his messy eating and dirty socks left all over her flat, was that really a problem? Hermione had never dealt with her mind being torn in so many opposite directions before. She was knowns for her cool logic and calm rationality. She did know what was wrong with her, but as she skimmed through book after book in the library, she knew once she found whatever she was looking for, she’d know.

Hermione was a woman possessed, her eyes scanning back and forth in an almost inhuman speed, trying to find… something. She was sure she would find it, whatever the arch wanted her to find. In her frantic state, Hermione didn’t even realize she had spoken out loud. “Verus amour inveniet,” passed her lips as a bright white light engulfed her body.

Instantly, Hermione found herself standing in the outskirts of a small village at dusk. She thought she recognized the village, but it looked slightly different from her memories. As she started walking to the village square, Hermione heard the sounds of laughing children coming from all directions. She saw children, dressed in costumes, running from house to house, while asking for candy and other treats. Hermione chuckled quietly, enjoying watching the children.

Hermione continued looking around, finally reaching the small church that she knew she recognized. _But where is the statue?_ She thought to herself. _And why am I in Godric’s Hollow?_ Almost immediately after finishing her thought, the ground shook as a giant explosion happened at the other side of the village. In a second, the joyful cheering of the children turned into screams of terror. Hermione gripped her wand, and took a step toward the explosion.

Sitting up in bed, Hermione looked at her vibrating wand. She cast a _tempus_ charm, 6:30 am, like normal. Her heart was still pumping, and she could feel her magic vibrating throughout her body, begging her to take action. How was she in bed? Wasn’t she just in Godric’s Hollow? Was it all a weird dream? Hermione shook her head, chalking it up to staying up too late, and began her morning routine. By the time she had completed her morning ablutions, she was ready to leave her flat by 8:45 am like normal. Even though she was right on schedule, Hermione still had trouble shaking her dream.

“Good morning, Cheryl,” Hermione smiled to her assistant as she grabbed her daily paperwork from her hands.

“Good morning, Hermione,” she responded back. “Are you going into the chamber again today?”

“I don’t think so. I’ve got a lot of paperwork to catch up on, and I had some weird dreams last night, that I think are from being in the chamber. I think I want to give it a rest. Can you make sure I’m not disturbed for the rest of the morning?” She asked.

“Of course, boss. I’ll put the charms up as soon as you’re in your office.”

“Thanks, Cheryl. You really are a blessing,” she said while walking into her office.

Hermione had been working for barely an hour when Harry had come bursting through her door. “What the hell, Harry?” she exclaimed. “Two days in a row?”

“Two days in a row? I don’t know what you’re talking about, but I need to tell you something, and it couldn’t wait.”

“Ok, go on then.” As Harry slowly sat down onto one of the chairs in her office, Hermione sat back down in her chair and waited for him to continue. Feeling a strong sense of deja vu , Hermione broke the silence. “Harry, whatever it is, can’t be worse than yesterday.”

“Right, yes. Um, Hermione, I don’t want to hurt you, but you need to know. I caught Ron with Lavender this morning. Together. They were in the library, and I don’t know how long this has been happening, but you needed to know, and I couldn’t let you meet him today knowing what he was going to ask you, and I love you, and I don’t want to see you hurt, and..”

“Harry!” Hermione said, cutting him off. “You’re rambling, and we’ve already discussed this” Hermione sat stiffly in her chair. “Ronald can do whatever he wants with Lavender, I don’t care.”

“Hermione, I’m so sorry.” Harry reached for her hand, but before he could touch her, Hermione whipped her hands into her lap.

“It’s quite alright Harry. As I’ve already told you, I can handle this.” A cold calm had come over her, as Hermione refused to let the tears drop. “Thank you for telling me, but I really don’t need to know their sexual habits. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I really need to get back to work.”

“If you’re sure?” Harry asked, not really wanting to leave his best friend alone.

“I’m fine, Harry. Honestly. I just want to get back to work.”

“Ok, I love you, and if you need me, just send me a Patronus message.”

“Yes, of course. Goodbye, Harry.” Hermione sat at her desk, even more confused than she was when she woke up. Her conversation with Harry was nearly the same as yesterday’s, and it was like he didn’t remember at all. _Maybe I should go to the chamber for a bit_ , she thought.

“I’ve changed my mind Cheryl,” Hermione said while walking out of her office. “I _am_ going into the Death Chamber today. Come get me in an hour.”

***

Hermione spent her hour, right next to the arch in her normal trance. Today was different than yesterday. She felt like she could understand a few words at time from the voice. She couldn’t quite put its ideas together yet, but she knew she was even closer to figuring it out.

By the time Cheryl retrieved her from the Chamber, Hermione felt the same overwhelming urge to go to the library. “I’ll be back in a bit, I need to research something.”

Hermione made her way through the library, still not sure what she was looking for, but she had learned to trust her gut a long time ago. She found herself scanning through books again, looking for whatever the arch needed her to find. Again, Hermione found herself speaking out loud without realizing. “Verus amour inveniet,” she said as the white light engulfed her body for the second time.

***

Hermione found herself again in the outskirts of Godric’s Hollow. The same sights and sounds assaulting her senses as last time. Hermione made her way toward the village square quicker this time. She knew something was going on, but she still couldn’t understand why she was back in Godric’s Hollow.

Seeing a young couple follow their child around the village, Hermione made her way to them. “Excuse me, this might be a strange question, but can you tell me the date?”

The young couple looked at her for a second with confusion on their faces. “It’s October 31st, Halloween, obviously,” the wife answered.

“Yes, thank you, can you tell me the year as well? I’m sorry, I’ve got a new watch, and I’m having a terrible time getting all the settings programed. It seems to respond to your voice much better than mine,” Hermione explained, hoping it was a believable excuse.

“Of course,” the wife said, looking less suspicious toward Hermione. “The year is 1981.”

“1981?” Hermione asked, trying not to let the dread come through in her voice. “Perfect, thank you,” she rushed while fiddling with her watch. “I must be going, thank you so much.”

Hermione hurried away from the couple, now knowing what the explosion was. Before she could get to the other side of the village square, the giant explosion rocked the town again.

“No!” Hermione yelled as she sat up on her bed again.

***

Hermione knew she wasn’t dreaming this time. She rushed through her morning routine, eager to get to work.

“Good morning, Cheryl,” Hermione smiled to her assistant as she grabbed her daily paperwork from her hands.

“Good morning, Hermione,” she responded back. “Are you going into the chamber again today?”

“I just might,” she replied. “But I’ve got some paperwork to get through first before I go in there. Can you make sure I’m not disturbed?”

“Of course, boss. I’ll put the charms up as soon as you’re in your office.”

“Thanks, Cheryl. You really are a blessing,” she said while walking into her office.

Hermione waited impatiently for nearly an hour before Harry came rushing into her office.

“Hermione, I need to tell you something, and it couldn’t wait.”

“Harry, I already know about Ronald and Lavender,” she said.

“You do?” he asked and slumped down into her chair.

“Yes, and I’m really fine with it. They deserve each other, and I really think I’ve dodge a bullet,” she laughed.

“How can you laugh?” Harry asked incredulously.

“I know my worth,” she said simply. “Now Harry, I must get back to work. I’ve got loads to do, and I can’t spare another moment on him.”

“If you’re sure?” Harry asked, not really wanting to leave his best friend alone.

“I’m fine, Harry. Honestly. I just want to get back to work.”

“Ok, I love you, and if you need me, just send me a Patronus message.”

“Yes, of course. Goodbye, Harry.” Hermione waited exactly one minute after Harry left her office before exiting herself.

“I need to go to the library Cheryl. I’ll be back later,” she said over her shoulder while rushing out.

***

Hermione grabbed the last book she remembered holding and skimmed through the book until she found what she was looking for. _Verus amour inveniet_ – _or the way to find true love_ , she read. Why would the arch push her to find this spell, and more importantly, why was she continuously going back to Godric’s Hollow on October 31, 1981? Knowing she needed to find out the answers, Hermione spoke the spell out loud again.

***

Barely giving herself time to get her bearings, Hermione rushed through the village trying to make it to the other side before she was again too late. She figured her returning had something to do with both James and Lily Potter, she just didn’t understand what they had to do with finding her true love. Hermione had made it through the small village, and could see the Potter Cottage just up the hill. Panting and out of breathe, Hermione took a second to let her breathing slow down. She knew she couldn’t rush into a meeting with Voldemort not being able to breathe.

That short break would be a mistake, and just when she thought she could begin to move again, she was thrown back for the blast inside the house.

“Damnit,” she cried, as she sat up on her bed again. “What am I doing wrong, why can’t I get close enough to save them?”

***

After seven days in a row of repeating the same day over again and not being any closer to getting to the damn cottage, Hermione was starting to get a little upset. Getting through her morning routine, Hermione decided to call into work that morning. She sent a note to her boss through the floo, then sat down to plan that day’s trip back in time. So far, she had been unable to get to the cottage before Voldemort blew himself and the house up.

As Hermione sat thinking about her travels back in time, she realized her first mistake. Each time she appeared in the village, she tried to run to the other side, never making it in time. _Are you a witch or not?_ She thought, remember those exact words Ronald had asked her during their first year. “Apparition,” she whispered. “I can apparate to them as soon as I land.” With that in mind, she decided to use the spell to take her back to 1981.

This time was different. As soon as her feet hit the ground, she turned slightly to disappear with a slight pop. Arriving at the Potter Cottage, she could see that Voldemort hadn’t shown up yet. Hermione pushed through the gate in a rush to get to the door. “Please, open the door,” she yelled while pounding her fist against the wooden front door.

In her frantic state, Hermione did not take the time to look at whomever opened the door before rushing inside and slamming the door closed. She turned around to see a want pointing at her throat. “How were you able to find us?” an angry voice demanded. Hermione moved her gaze from the tip of the mahogany wand up the arm connected to the wizard standing in an offensive position in front of her. “What do you want with my family?” She could see he had a slightly bigger build than she was used to, but the same messy black hair topped his head. “Answer me,” he demanded. Where she expected to see the familiar green eyes, she instead gazed into the most startling set of hazel eyes she’d ever seen. In the moment their eyes locked, everything seemed to click into place. She had found the missing piece to the arch’s puzzle. He was the voice. It was his words speaking to her through the veil. She stood there, silent, unable to take her gaze from him. She watched as his wand lowered to his side. “Who are you?” he asked, he voice much softer this time.

“Hermione,” she mumbled. “Hermione Granger. I… I’m here to, to help.” Hermione had never felt so inelegant with her words. But she couldn’t shake the feelings coursing through her body. The tingles in her fingers. The butterflies in her stomach. The electric shocks running up and down her body as her magic tried to reach out to him. Hermione had never believed in soulmates. That was why she knew she was going to settle with Ron. She had made her peace. But that was before she had lived through the same day for the last week. That was before he was standing in front of her. That was before she knew she had been wrong. Because soulmates were real, and hers was right in front of her. There was no other explanation. James Potter was her soulmate.

Before she could say another word, she saw James stiffen up with worry. He rushed to the window to look at the front yard.

" _Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off!_ "

Hermione watched as James prepared to take on Voldemort himself. “Please, grab your wife and Harry, and get out of here,” she pleaded. While James was looking at Hermione, Voldemort blew the door apart, sending them both flying. Before she could move, she heard Voldemort say the two words she dreaded hearing.

“Avada Kedavra,” he said, almost lazily, at the prone body on the floor before taking the stairs to find his ultimate goal.

Hermione pushed herself up slowly from the ground, and tried to crawl toward the man on the ground. “No,” she cried. She couldn’t lose him when she had just found him. Fate didn’t work that way. She couldn’t believe the pain ripping through her body. It made Ron’s betrayal pale in comparison. She lifted his head to place on her lap, brushing the messy hair aside to see those eyes again. As she slowly closed each eyelid, she knew what was coming, and welcomed the blast that would send her back again. She heard the thump of Lily’s body as she hit the ground. Seconds later, the blast from the explosion rocked through the house, and she knew Voldemort was gone from his body again.

Hermione woke up in her bed, tears and dust still covering her face. Something felt different this time. She had never woken up with any proof of her day before. Yes, she’d woken up with tear streaks down her face, but never dust and rubble. Hermione got out of bed and headed to her shower. While standing under the hot water, she had an irresistible urge to visit the arch again. She quickly rushed through her routine and made her way to the Ministry. Bypassing her office completely, Hermione knew she needed to head straight to the Death Chamber.

Hermione stood before the arch, remembering everything she realized while staring into James eyes. She could hear his voice coming through the veil now. She could understand everything he was saying. Hermione knew fate couldn’t be so cruel. “James, take my hand,” she whispered while she reached her hand toward the arch. Just as her fingers touched the cool fabric, she felt his fingers press against her. Hermione pulled back quickly, bringing with her the other half of her soul. Crooked glasses, messy black hair, and the most beautiful hazel eyes she had ever seen stood in front of her.

“Hermione,” he whispered, his hands brushing slightly against her chin. “I am so happy you figured it out,” he said while leaning slowly toward her.

“Yes, me too,” she exhaled, her lips closing in on his.

As their lips met, Hermione felt something snap into place around her heart. She felt whole, complete. She was home, and whatever happened next, she would figure it out with James by her side.


End file.
